


d is for dante!

by ayobaby



Series: uncle dante's bizarre adventures (ft. papa vergil & best boy nero) [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil, Uncle Dante, i love parent vergil, never learnt how to fucking read, small nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby
Summary: Dante wants to turn Nero into the next Jared, 19. Vergil's not having it (but Nero is).
Relationships: Dante & Vergil, Nero & Dante, Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: uncle dante's bizarre adventures (ft. papa vergil & best boy nero) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	d is for dante!

“Da!”

Vergil sighed. He'd been unsuccessfully trying to teach Nero that Dante was his _uncle_ and he was his _father_ but the small boy could not help but be confused. Who could blame him? Even Eva had struggled between differentiating the twins when they were young. Dante looked immensely pleased — a stark contrast to the elder. “Yes, kid! Dante!” he cheered. Vergil barely refrained from slapping the back of his neck. “You fool,” he snapped. “He clearly means to say dad . . . though he should say father, Nero say father.” He turned to observe his son once again. Now it was Dante's turn to refrain (from laughing).   
  


“Come on, Verge,” he tried. “The kid's slowly learning his alphabet—“

”No thanks to you.” 

“What's that supposed to mean? I told you: A for apple, B for bear, C for cry, D for—“

”Da!” Nero's voice broke in once more. Dante threw his arms up in the air and whooped, “D for Dante!”

A severely constipated look crossed the elder twin's face, followed by a turbulent frown. It was as if he could not decide whether to be mildly pleased by his son's progress or positively irritated by his brother's way of educating. He wouldn't allow Nero to become a hooligan like his uncle. It just wouldn't do for more than one person carrying Sparda's legacy to go off careening with guns and young ladies.

Though, Vergil supposed the small toddler sat in front of him was living proof that he, too, had a weakness (once) for . . . a lady, at the very least. A small, wet hand determinedly slapped him out of his musings. Dante stifled a laugh, almost choking on his own spit, as he watched Nero aggressively pat his father's face, eager to erase the deepening frown. Vergil sighed.

”I apologise, Nero. I should have been paying more attention to you. Now, let's go over the alphabet again.”

His son just babbled happily, giving no indication that he'd even been listening. This would not deter the first son of Sparda and he picked up a plasticine model of the letter ‘E’. It was coloured most horrifically — a piss poor combination of fungus yellow and vomit green. It was the result of Dante's hard work. Typical.

”Okay, Nero,” he began seriously. The toddler blinked and stopped patting his father's face in favour of listening (for once). 

“E is for—“

”Ebony!” Dante broke in cheerily. Nero giggled. Vergil fumed.

”Eby!” He repeated. That moment was the final straw.  
  
  


Nero was lucky enough to witness the Sparda twins absolutely going at it — and by that, I mean he was lucky enough to witness his father using the Yamato to beat the life out of his uncle. Dante considered the one-sided smackdown very much worth it when his nephew surprised Vergil, the following week, with a new word he'd learnt.

”Now tell me, son, I is for—“

”Ivy!”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been reading so many dadgil fics i eat them for breakfast lunch and dinner i consume them whole i will now make my own series yes sir yes ma'am  
> (also ivy at the end is supposed 2 be for ivory!)


End file.
